The Breakup
by RedRockets
Summary: Soul finally breaks it off with Maka. Maka doesn't take it too well and... just read to find out what happens or I might spoil it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Breakup**

I did it. I finally did it. I... I broke up with her.

I should've listened to Spirit when he told me to stay away from her six months ago. She was too controlling. Too over reactant. The first few months, I was able to handle it. The few after that were no better. But now I couldn't tolerate it. All the nagging and stupid questions like "Where have you been?" and "Who was that girl you were just talking to?" were just too much. She barely trusted me.

It couldn't be helped. My only choice was to end it. And it was for the best... I think.

-TIME LAPSE SINCE BREAKUP: TWO DAYS-

We had a fight this morning. I don't really remember what it was about, but it wasn't pretty. All I could recall was broken glass and cussing. Then we stormed away in opposite directions. She slammed her bedroom door in my face when I tried to talk to her. She must be taking this breakup pretty hard. I mean, of course anyone would.

I guess this was a typical phase people go through with these sorts of things... right?

-TIME LAPSE SINCE BREAKUP: TWO WEEKS-

We haven't been on a mission since. Our friendship was eroding gradually; it was pretty obvious. We barely even talked let alone hung out. Actually, she hasn't been talking at all lately. She didn't even show up when the gang and I decided to kick it at the park the other day. I think she's giving the silent treatment; another phase perhaps?

-TIME LAPSE SINCE BREAKUP: ONE MONTH-

I flipped on the news this morning. The headline was: TEENAGE GIRL FOUND DEAD IN CRASH. The camera crew focused in on wrecked motorcycle parts next to a charred, leafless oak tree via helicopter. The news reporter described the incident with great detail. Apparently, the person wasn't looking where they were going and crashed into the tree, and then the motorcycle exploded.

As the story rolled on, water began to swell in my eyes although I suppressed them well, for now. Of course I knew who the person was. They described her all too well. It was Maka. Plus, it looked exactly like my motorcycle, but in pieces.

Trying not to break down, I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. As I took a long swig of it, I spotted a note on the counter. I took it and walked back to the living room and sat in front of the television screen.

The letter only made me want to cry more. I mean, I didn't want her back (as if I had a choice now), but she was still my meister, my friend. Tears finally fell as I reached the end of the message, some of them blotching the paper.

The note read:

Soul,

This is my final goodbye. I'm running away, or rather driving away. I took your motorcycle if you haven't noticed yet. I decided it was better this way. Not just for us, but for everyone. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best girlfriend in the world. No one's perfect, right? Well it doesn't matter now. Tell everyone that I'm sorry. And tell them goodbye too. Especially my papa.

There's no use for anyone to try and find me. By the time you have reached the end of this letter, I will be long gone. Goodbye, Soul. Have a great life.

- Maka

I crumpled the paper up and threw it aside, standing up in anger and frustration. I turned the TV off; it wasn't on the same subject anymore.

I felt like ripping my hair out or crying out to the world. Or maybe even both.

This... was all my fault. All of it. She died because of me.

What a coincidence that she'd say "long gone", because she really was now.

After a while of thinking, I finally decided. I transformed my arm into the usual scythe blade she used to use. I willingly brought it up to my neck, stifling my sobs by sniffling.

I gulped one last time before saying, "I'm sorry, Maka." I swiftly slid the edge of the blade across my throat as a teardrop rolled off my cheek.

_This may have been our final goodbye, but not our last hello._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Breakup: Chapter 2**

I woke up from what seemed like a year-long sleep. I sat up and tried to observe my surroundings; however, there was not much to look at.

I seemed to be sitting in a bed of fluffy clouds. The space seemed so infinite due to the fact that there was nothing in the distance. I looked every which way but there was only one way to describe this strange place: white. The soft, white clouds; the non-existent white atmosphere.

Although, I believe I had one other word to explain it: Heaven.

Literally, I believed that I was in heaven right now. Unless this is just some hell that isn't as bad as people think, but I highly doubted it. Well, I fully doubted it. I killed myself after all, but I just couldn't believe my fate. I never thought about this moment, even before I decided to commit suicide. It just never came up.

I think it's weird how this whole heaven thing works out. I mean, do I stay this young forever here? Or do I still age? Is it even possible to die in heaven? If you can, where do you go after that?

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head – for now, at least – I got to my feet and started to wander around.

Just when I almost gave up on searching for something, anything, I spotted a glowing gold ball of light that seemed to be floating, slowing bobbing up and down in mid-air.

I approached it cautiously. It appeared to be moving towards me too. As I came closer to it, a faint outline of a human figure began to form. I was almost face to face with it when the person was perfectly clear for me to identify.

"M-Maka…?" I stuttered out.

"Soul? Why… why are you here? Is this a dream?" She asked, confused.

"No, it's not a dream. Don't you remember? You… you died. In a motorcycle accident."

She looked down as if she just barely remembered.

"Oh, yeah," she finally spoke after a while, "I remember. B-But why are you here?"

I settled a hand on her shoulder and exhaled deeply.

"Maka," I choked back on my tears that I tried to suppress as I spoke. "I killed myself."

"What? Why would you do that?!" She rose her voice a little lower than a yell.

"I figured," I hesitated a bit before continuing, "that it was my fault that all of this happened. I'm so, so sorry."

"What? How could you think that? None of this was your fault. If anything it was my fault. If I hadn't overreacted… If I had watched where I was going…" She trailed off, shaking her head as if to scold herself.

"No, don't say that. I should've thought about your feelings before I decided to break up. I'm so stupid."

"Stop it. Maybe this is how it was meant to be." She managed a weak smile as she put a hand on my shoulder as well.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"What if this is how we were supposed to end up. Maybe this was fate. Our destiny." She explained.

I stayed silent for a moment. She may be right about that after all. Maybe it _was_ our fate.

I finally spoke, "Okay. Then what about between us?"

"B-Between us?"

"Yeah. What's our fate between us?" I questioned.

I could tell that she was thinking about this really hard about this.

She removed her hand from my shoulder and looked away with a face of concentration. She stepped away, walking in a different direction.

I slowly followed her until she came to a halt. I stopped a few feet behind her.

"I don't know how to answer that, Soul." She still watched beyond the clouds, not even turning to face me.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, looking down at my feet as I kicked around the white puffs balls, making them float into the air and disappearing. "I wouldn't blame you…."

She turned her head towards me for a second before walking over, gently bringing me into a warm embrace.

"I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself. I was a terrible girlfriend," she told me, squeezing me a little bit tighter.

We were still holding onto each other for what seemed like forever. We didn't even speak a word.

Finally, we untangled our arms from each other, exchanging smiles.

"C-Can we… start over?" Maka commented, shyly rubbing her arm.

"Sure," I nodded before extending my hand, "My name's Soul Evans, scythe weapon. And you are?"

She chuckled, meeting my hand halfway and shaking it.

"Hi, Soul. I'm Maka Albarn, meister. Nice to meet you."


End file.
